Lucy's Love Story LucyxGray
by ChaiLULU
Summary: There will be many chapters first of all i don't own any fairy tail rights- Lucy is going out with gray? Now they are always together 24/7 where will this relationship go throughout the year. Who will interfere loke /Natsu? How intense will there love go?


_Lucy's love story_

 _Dear Diary, It's me again Lucy. I got around 40,000 jewels to pay for rent. Though the mission I went on was very bothersome. Natsu decided that he was just going to blow up the whole place to find the bandit. In the end we pissed off the village; as a result to burning down a mountain the bandit hid in._

 _Why can't I have normal missions._

 _~******~ Scene Change_

"Well I guess I am not in the mood to finish todays diary." Exclaiming while Lucy yawned softly. "mmmmmmhhhhhhh" moaning as Lucy stretched my muscles. "Hey Lucy." a deep and familiar voice said from behind her. Stumbling out of her chair ; Nevertheless Gray was right there reading Lucy's dairy. " I guess Natsu wasn't lying at the guild he really did piss everyone off. Whats wrong why are you looking at me like that?" Gray said as he flipped through more pages in my dairy.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM GRAY! DONT LOOK THROUGH MY DAIRY!" Lucy began to scream with shock/anger in her voice. "Dam you women have lungs." He said covering his ears. Gary noticed that Lucy only had panties and a shirt on, so his face was the color of scarlet red.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA OUT OF MY ROOM GRAY!" Lucy wept as she was too embarrassed to show her face.

"Dam she had cute panties on" Gray thought to himself as his face showed the inner prev.

Lucy had a white t-shirt with a jean skirt on. "He Lucy can I come in now" Gray asked softly.

"WHAT! Your still here?" Lucy was dumbfounded. Once again gray barged into her house ; how ever when he saw Lucy she always looked like a goddess to him to the urge of holding her took over his body.

" You okay gray?" as her deep brown chocolate eyes scanned his body.

"Lucy the reason I came here today w-wah" suddenly gray was cut off by a flame demon.

"LUCY! HEY LUCY!" Natsu said with the biggest grin on his face suddenly *WHACK* Gray punched Natsu square in the nose. "EH ICE SHIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu said furiously. "I just sensed something stupid coming my way and I thought I should squash it!" Gray said mockingly as both their foreheads collided.

"Aye Lucy!" Happy said sweetly as he floated above her.

Natsu and Gray were in the heat about to battle it out till a very dark aura engulfed the room.

" If y'all are going to do this take it outside OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WHERE YOU STAND!" Lucy demonically said as they groveled to the floor.

"We're sorry Lucy." They both said at the same time.

"Hey Lucy We got another mission!" Natsu exclaimed with excitement. "We have to kill a demon cat that has terrorized a temple." He said with a wide grin. "D-DE-MON CAT!" Lucy squealed as she shivered holding Gray. "Yeah so pack up we are leaving at sun down see ya Lucy!" Natsu said as he and happy went off and out. "Ah can't I have one normal day" lucy thought as she sighed.

"Uh lucy you can let go of my arm now" gray said as his cheeks were rose red. She let go of his arm as she was wondering what was wrong with his face.

Lucy put her forehead against grays as there lips were almost touching. " Gray your forehead is hot are you sick?" Asking concerned.

"Uh-... NO Its just... Flame head got me mad !" Gray said laughing it off.

"Any way lucy you wanna like I don't know maybe go out today before our mission?"awaiting her answer. "SURE ITS A DATE THAN GRAY LETS GO!" Lucy said excited to go out in the town.

"OMG OMG OMG CALM DOWN OMG ITS A DATE ITS A DATE HOLY SHIT " Gray thought to himself none stop. Gray was lost in his own world till he hear snapping of fingers.

"Hello Earth to Gray. Lets go!". She smiled to him

Skipping out of the house gray was dumbstruck how gorgeous Lucy was.

Gray looked behind him because there was a shiver in the air.

Lucy grabbed Gray's hand "Hurry up silly butt!".

Within minutes they went to Magnolia's ice cream shop.

Lucy got strawberry as Gray got chocolate. "MMHH this is so good !"Lucy said as she winked to Gray. "Uh ya " Gray said not sure how to react to her cuteness. " You wanna try some of mine gray?" Lucy asked sweetly. "Sure !" Gray said not thinking about it he licked her ice cream at the same time she did. Their tongues hit each others it was a indirect kiss. Lucy began to blush "Um Gray you got me tongue not the ice cream " As her face became more and more red.

Suddenly Gray grabbed Lucy and pressed his lips against hers as it gave Lucy knots in her stomach. Lucy's eyes were wide but than slowly closed as she was never kissed before like this. The Ice mans lips were warm and soft. The taste of chocolate and strawberries passed between them. Her body moved on its own as he hugged her in a embrace of love. The ice cream sadly melting in there hands. It felt like an hour but only 5 minutes went by. Gray pulled away as he saw lucy's eyes dazed in the moment they had with her lips cherry red. "mh ah gray" she said softly as her eyes was fixed on him with rose pink cheeks. " Lucy I- I ... Will you go out with me?" Gray said within a heart beat. "Of course I will!" She said with a smile to which she hugged him more tightly. "Really!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yes I have had a crush on you for a long time!" She said embarrassed. "Same here!" He said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Should we tell the guild?". Lucy asked concerned if they should or shouldn't.

"Ya we should!" Gray said in his cool voice.

"I want the whole guild to know Lucy is mine all mine" Gray thought as he smirked.

Surprisingly Natsu was the first to arrive with Happy at the train station. "Happy I am so excited" As flames flew out of his mouth. "Natsu think of all the fish we can buy!" Happy said as a bubble of fish popped up in his mind. "Man I hate waiting. Is she packing for a vacation?". Natsu said as he layed against the wall with happy flying above him. "Well Lucy is probably making herself pretty in the mirror like always!" as Happy made the smart ass remark he felt a strong grip grab him. Looking around he saw the demons face awaiting for him to say something. "L-Lu-cy" He croaked. "Got anything else to say about me Fur ball!" She hissed as she let go of him. Gray was right beside her holding her luggage and his.

"tch.. Gray I didn't invite you ! I only invited Lucy! Get lost Ice Princess!" Natsu remarked as he mocked gray sticking his tongue out. "You wanna go Fire Lizard! I came to make sure you wouldn't burn down a village!"

"GRAY YOUR PANTS AREN'T ON" Lucy squealed!

"Oh SHIT" Gray looked around than put his pants up as Lucy's face was bright red.

"Ya you stripper put your .." Lucy cut him off with a cold stare that would scare anyone.

"Its time to go on the train now!" as she noticed Natsu gone. "Where the Hell did he go? Searching around for a pink haired hot tempered wizard.

"Open Gate of The Maiden Virgo!" A flash of smoke pops out "Yes My Princess? Who should I punish today for you?" Virgo asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Find Natsu!" Lucy sighed.

"Yes My Princess!" as she dug a tunnel and came back out with a knocked out natsu and cat.

"Oh wow thanks Virgo !" Lucy was surprised she knocked them out; to which she restrained her laughter.

"Good bye Princess" As she began to go back to celestial kingdom. "Bye Thank you Virgo!"

Lucy and Gray dragged the clowns on to the train. Lucky since Natsu was knocked out so he couldn't get sick. Happy started to wake up little by little though. Minutes went by as Gray nor Lucy said anything. Was it because she was reading a book and he didn't want to disturb her? She was right beside him there thighs touching. Just the thought made him blush and tense.

Within on breath gray's hand moved Lucy's face within on look into her chocolate brown eyes he pressed his lips on hers. Nibbling the bottom lip softly ; to which he pulled away as he licked her lips. Her book fell into her lap as she lunged to kiss him. Pressing her lips firmly against his until gray slipped his tongue in there. Chills ran through Lucy's body as she was warm in some places and cold in others. Her mind stopped working as she moaned, as gray's hands held her tightly pushing her body more against his. Not letting her out of this passionate kiss with their tongues moving around for dominance. "MMh ah-G-rah-y" As Lucy hit his shoulder softly as a motion to stop. Though she couldn't stop her body wanted more.

"Aye Lucy Gray?"Happy with fear in his eyes. Immediately you would think they would stop but Nope! Gray had Lucy wrapped around his fingers in this kiss he didn't want the kiss to stop till she was out of breath. Gray was hotter the Flame head his body was burning just with this kiss. The taste of Lucy's peppermint breath with her strawberry lips sent his brain on overload. They saliva passing between them as she moaned throughout it more and more."Oh god I can't take this anymore I want to pounce her" gray thought as his lower was getting bigger. Her face red as Happy watched in shock and gray enjoying as his hands creased her hair. Slowly he pulled away as Lucy couldn't think straight her body shivered as she breathed heavily "Gra ah- y" She said with swollen red lips and a sexy body position. Gray leaned over to her ear and softly bite it as she let out a soft moan "later my cutie" Grinning after he said that with butterflies in his stomach.

Lucy looked at Happy and told him not to say anything till they got back to Magnolia. Happy was scarred.


End file.
